


An Ecstasy of Guilt and Fear

by thewriterpoe



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a/n: Because we hardly see Taemin cry, because saesangs are that crazy, because Taekai feeds me soul.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Ecstasy of Guilt and Fear

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Because we hardly see Taemin cry, because saesangs are that crazy, because Taekai feeds me soul.

      Taemin's face looked half determined; half worried as he tended to the wounds on Kai's face. Kai watched him knowing that the other was playing back the scenes of the past hour; for it was also in on his mind. He will never forget the look on Taemin's face when the sasaeng had him in a choke hold with a knife pressed to his face. It was an ecstasy of guilt and fear.

      " _Hyung_!" Kai called but it was as though the other was in a trance.

      " _Hyung_!" he called louder.

      Taemin raised his eyes from the younger's busted lip but he couldn't bring himself to look Kai in the eye. There were tears in his eyes. So Kai held Taemin's face between his bandaged hands, taking in the dirt and bruises, forcing Taemin to look at him. But still he didn't. He closed his eyes and a tear fell on the white gauze.

      "I'm sorry," Taemin whispered, willing himself to be strong but in his mind all he saw was the look on Kai's face when the sasaeng had him in a choke hold with a knife pressed to his face. It was an ecstasy of guilt and fear.

      "I'm sorry," Taemin repeated over and over again; giving in to the wave of emotion washing over him. He buried his face in Kai's neck and drew him in a so close an embrace it seemed as though his body would envelope the other completely.

 

 


End file.
